


Cured

by Anonymous



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene to 'going viral' part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cured

Doctor Stafford injects the vaccine into Marcel's transfusion.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Marcel immediately feels better. The doctor does a blood test and it's clear that the patogen is killed by the vaccine.

The doctor orders CDC to make more vaccine.

Then the patients, including Kate, are given the vaccine. People stop being dead.

The end.


End file.
